


For the Best of the Kingdom

by orphan_account



Category: The Lute Player (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie lost hope of her husband’s return a few months after no word of him. She wept in private but kept a strong front in public. This was necessary because if the court caught wind of any weakness, they’d latch onto it like a leech onto skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Best of the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodEarthAndInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEarthAndInk/gifts).



Marie lost hope of her husband’s return a few months after no word of him. She wept in private but kept a strong front in public. This was necessary because if the court caught wind of any weakness, they’d latch onto it like a leech onto skin.

The private moments spent in her room would have to be enough for now. Marie needed to remain strong for their kingdom. How would it react with not only their king missing but Queen falling apart at the seams?

“My lady, are you ready?” The servant’s voice at the door broke Marie out of her thoughts. She put down the brush, took a deep breath, and stood up.

“One moment, Clara. I just need to put my slippers on.”

Any thoughts of Francis would be pushed aside for now. There were important matters to attend to in court today. Court claimed that nearly a year after Francis and the men failed to return was enough time to call off the search. 

By now, they were dead or close to it. The barbarian king wasn’t known for his mercy after all.

“Clara, run ahead and inform those at court I will be there momentarily.” There was allways a chance of those who liked to show up early being there first. Marie hoped to beat those early arrivals by being even earlier. It would shake up court a bit; Marie always enjoyed doing that.

“Yes, my lady. I’ll do it at once.” A small, mischievous smile played on Clara's lips, one which Marie returned. Clara had been with her for nearly ten years now and she was more than just a servant to her. 

When Marie stepped inside the room, the one member already in court turned his head in her direction.

“Your Highness.”

Marie turned her head towards Lord Baudin, a fickle man who never failed to second guess every one of her decisions. Her smile to him was cold and held no hint of friendliness. “Lord Baudin. I trust you slept well.”

“As well as can be expected, and yourself?”

She smiled softly. “Oh, the same, my lord. It is very hard to sleep these days.”

The head of the table is where Marie took her tea. It took another thirty minutes for everyone to pile into the room. Last to arrive was Lady Hamilton. Marie made a point to start the conversation. Lady Hamilton took her usual spot.

“I know many of you wish to end the search for our King and his men but I believe suspending the search would not be in our best interests.”

Naturally Lord Baudin had a retort. He always had one. “We don’t even know if they are still alive, your highness. Why spend money on resources we can’t afford?”

“A kingdom stands behind it’s King,” Marie said, her voice unwavering. “Scaling some of it back, however is an option. We save the Kingdom’s coin but still keep up the search for our missing king. What do you all think?”

Lord Baudin looked shocked with her answer. Apparently, he expected Marie to be so distraught that she’d demand they send even more men and coin. Oh how Marie loved to prove that man wrong and bring him down a few pegs. He was the type to believe women were the weaker sex and no woman should be in charge.

Such thoughts wouldn’t tolerated in her court. What had Lord Baudin ever done besides judge from his comfortable chair at the court? Really, this could be said for the rest of them.

The support from Lord Baudin only came after everyone else in court had spoken. Nothing surprising given the type of man he was but Marie smiled at him, the smile just as cold as the first one Marie gave earlier that morning.

“Excellent. I’m glad we could all come to an agreement. In a few weeks we will meet again to discuss progress or any lack there of. Is everyone in agreement?”

When Marie received no objections, she felt comfortable ending the impromptu meeting of court. Her efforts might not bring Francis home but at least Marie could be satisfied knowing that she was trying her damndest.

For now, that would have to be enough.

~*~

Marie hoped for a sign of her husband and missing men but there was none. A year and three months in, she called off the search for good. She heard rumours around the palace of those in the court trying to force the issue of it being called off for good but it was more than that. 

Nearly a year and a half is a long time to wait and with no hints of them still being alive, it made no sense to keep up the search.This was why Marie wanted to beat the court to it first thing at one of their meetings.

It was mentioned quickly and efficiently. Once it had been said, Marie moved to the next subject. “If no one has any objections then we will discuss the recent drought and measures to rectify any damage that could arise.” Marie kept her head held high and eyes straight ahead. 

Every now and then her eyes would flicker towards Lord Baudin. She never got tired of one upping that particular Lord.

Eventually the drought did pass-- as did the time. Three years to the day Francis left a letter appeared. Clara intercepted it and brought it straight to Marie. Always could count on Clara to keep her eyes and ears open.

“My lady, it says the letter is addressed to you using your nickname,” Clara explained. “The only one to call you that was his highness.”

Marie swallowed. “Could it truly be him, Clara? It only seems impossible.”

“You won’t know until you read it my lady.”

When Marie opened it, she noticed it clearly had been written by Francis. Marie could tell this from just the first sentence. It was clearly his handwriting.

Clara inched closer. “Is it from him, my lady?”

“Yes and it says he desperately needs my help.”

“The court…”

Marie reached out and grabbed Florenance’s arm. “They mustn't find out. If anyone is going to rescue Francis it is going to be me. I wouldn't trust any of them to handle this. THey might claim it is a hoax.”

“If anyone would know his highness’s handwriting then it would be you, my lady.”

“Which is why I need you to grab the scissors, Clara.”

“The scissors?”

“Yes. This long hair just won’t do for what I got planned.”


End file.
